Morning Dew
by sandraque
Summary: Mornings with Hannibal and Will. Things go down in the middle of showering.
It was on rare occasions that Will woke up before Hannibal did—this morning was one such occasion. Will peeled his eyes open, waking up to the cream-colored ceiling of the bedroom he and Hannibal shared, with slivers of warm early sunlight creeping in from the curtains staining its surface. He turned his sight towards the wall clock on the other side of the room—6:00 am. Hannibal normally would already be up and about, doing things around in the house like cleaning and other basic household chores, then to making breakfast—ready just as soon as Will woke up.

Hannibal had arranged his morning routine specifically around Will's body clock.

It was a Saturday morning and he knew his husband had had a long and tiring day previously. The room was silent, nothing except Hannibal's steady breathing, only visible because Will was close to him.

He looked at the man lying next to him—or rather, on him. Hannibal lay with his cheek pressed against Will's chest, his pale hair tousled around his face—the only time Will ever saw his hair unkempt. Even then, he looked glorious. Will could feel his hot breath blowing over his naked skin with each exhale. He stared at him a few moments, wondering to himself how one person could look so perfect even in their sleep. Gently, he caressed one cheek with the back of his hand. Hannibal did not stir. It occurred to Will that for once, he would get out off bed first and set the morning in order.

Gingerly, carefully, he slid off the bed and hoped it would not wake Hannibal up. (This being a method he was already used to doing by now, whenever he struggled to pry Hannibal's body away from his own whenever he had to relieve himself in the middle of the night.) Will was finally standing up. Hannibal shifted and Will quickly placed a pillow under his head so as to not disturb him further. Hannibal was still once again and Will, naked from the waist up, stripped off his loose, tan-colored pants—along with his underwear—and folded them, setting the discarded clothes neatly on one chair in the room. He then proceeded to the shower.

The black marble-patterned tiles felt cold against the soles of Will's feet. He slid open the clear glass divider and turned the lever on the shower and stepped back to wait for the water to turn hot.

When steam had begun to rise from inside, Will stepped in, letting the hot streams relax and loosen his rigid muscles. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair and felt the locks straighten and plaster against his face, the tips touching his eyes. Will had barely begun to clean himself before he heard the door creak open, then the divider slide open as Hannibal stepped inside with him.

"You're up early." Hannibal said, his voice still a little hoarse from having just woken up. He kissed the back of Will's neck.

"You're up late." Will retorted, smiling to himself, but not turning around.

"Did I wake you up? I was hoping I hadn't." Will continued as he tousled his hair some more, pushing the stray locks away from his face.

"Don't worry, you didn't. You know I always prefer to be up and about early." Hannibal replied.

Hannibal took a bottle of body wash from a shelf on the wall—cinnamon and anise scented—and generously squeezed the viscous, amber-colored liquid into the palm of his hand. He walked towards Will, his footsteps making splashing noises from the water on the shower floor. Will still had not turned towards him, and Hannibal began to lather the soap onto Will's torso. Will reflexively stretched his neck—the water was warm, but somehow Hannibal's hands on his skin felt warmer. He let out a long sigh of pleasure, Hannibal's hands still working, now up on his neck.

"That feels good." He said.

Hannibal smiled, moving his hands down to both of Will's arms, the motion of his fingers thoroughly going over every inch of Will's skin. Then he moved back up to Will's chest, the palms of his hands running over his nipples.

Will let out a soft moan, feeling himself stiffen at Hannibal's touch—the day had barely even begun and he already wanted him.

"Are you sure you don't want to touch me somewhere else?" Will teased, his voice low and seducing, moving his hands to press against Hannibal's to keep them where they are.

Hannibal sighed, pulling his hands free from beneath Will's to continue what he had been doing.

"Hush, don't be greedy. The day is young. You're filthy."

" _I am._ " Will answered back as Hannibal simply kept on lathering, on all places of him except the sensitive areas.

Will wanted to see how far he could push Hannibal's self control and put it to the test. He continued to moan at each soft brush of Hannibal's hands.

" _Hannibal, Hannibal._ " He groaned tenderly, having to fight buck the urge to just snatch his Hannibal's hands and put them where he wanted them most because then he knew Hannibal wouldn't be able to resist—but Will wanted Hannibal to do it himself. Break his self-control. Get him to do his bidding.

" _Hannibal."_ He moaned one last time, inhaling as if wincing, biting his lips. Finally, Hannibal wrapped one arm around his waist, and another hand closed against his jaw. Hannibal pressed himself against Will—Will smiled at feeling Hannibal's already hard cock pressed in between his ass. Hannibal rested his chin over Will's shoulder, with the hand on Will's jaw, he turned his head a little sideways to whisper in his ear.

"Greedy boy. Remind me to stop indulging you like this." He whispered sternly, then kissed Will once on the base of his neck. The condescending strictness in his tone only made Will want him more. Hannibal liked playing hard to get. He had not planned for a morning of sexual escapades—but with the sweet, teasing noises Will was making, how could he resist?

Hannibal's hands, still covered in soap suds, slid down to Will's thighs. Hannibal started by rubbing the inside of Will's thighs, triggering his cremasteric reflex. Will sighed as he felt the sensation creep over his testicles. He reached back, the fingers of one hand tangling in Hannibal's hair. He stretched his neck and Hannibal rested his head on the crook between Will's neck and shoulder as he touched him.

Hannibal let his middle finger— _only_ his middle finger—slide up from the inside of Will's thigh and up to his balls, then cupped it in one hand. Will's grip on Hannibal's hair tightened. Hannibal's other hand moved to fondle Will's shift, starting from the tip, rubbing his thumb and index finger over the head and proceeding to run his fingers gently over the underside of his cock before wrapping his hand around the base.

Hannibal began to stroke, spreading soap and bubbles from his hand onto Will's cock, his hand gliding wet and smoothly with each upward and downward motion. He began to suck on Will's neck, placing one arm over Will's torso in order to press his body tighter against Will's, sliding and grinding his own cock between Will's ass. Hannibal was half-tempted to stop, turn Will around, lift him by the hips and fuck him against the slipper walls of the shower, but that he wanted to save later in the day. Right now he only wanted to build up Will's sexual aching.

Will moaned loudly, his free hand making a move to reach for Hannibal's erection from behind—but Hannibal stopped him with a squeeze to his arm.

"Don't." He commanded.

"This time is for you only. Yours alone, sweetling. Let me pleasure you."

" _Please do._ " Will replied, his voice pained and choked from ecstasy.

Hannibal removed the arm he had around Will's chest, running his hand under the water and rinsing away the soap. He placed his hand over Will's mouth. Will sucked on his index and middle fingers, then softly bit on them, his moans stifled devolving into low, deep groans and his breathing turning into short and deliciously pained exhales.

Hannibal quickened his pace now, matching and deriving his own pleasure from the friction between his cock and Will's ass—even though the sounds Will made were enough to send him teetering over the edge. His hand was loud and slippery against Will's cock, the soap creating tiny bubbles with each slide. Will's breathing had grown erratic now, his teeth sinking uncontrollably deep into Hannibal's fingers now and his hands pulling insistently on the roots of Hannibal's hair. He was close, and so was Hannibal.

Hannibal slowed and steadied his hand for a few moments, pulling his hand away from Will's mouth and moving it to clench Will's jaw.

"Will you come for me and say my name, Will?" He breathed, then sped his hand on Will's hard member—suddenly and without warning. This sent Will nearly over the edge and he screamed aloud once.

" _Hannibal, god—"_ he said, before the waves of his orgasm stopped his speech altogether and reduced it to nothing more than desperate, ragged breathing and low moaning. He removed his hand from Hannibal's hair and placed it against the wall—he had to support himself now, his knees weak from the magnitude of his orgasm. Will was bent over slightly now, a few more strokes against Will's ass and Hannibal was already coming, too—cursing in Lithuanian, then struggling to get his breathing in order. His cock emptied itself out on Will's back before being washed away by the streams of water from the shower.

The two were motionless and speechless for a while, struggling to catch their breaths once more. After a few moments, Will let out a soft chuckle.

"Looks like I'm dirty again." He said. Hannibal reciprocated his laughter.

"I like you better this way." Hannibal said, reaching for the bottle of body wash once more and beginning to soap himself down. Then Will turned around, trapping Hannibal against the wall using his arms, pressing hands against the wall on either side of Hannibal. He kissed Hannibal, long, deep, slow, sucking on his bottom lip first then swirling his tongue against Hannibal's. Then he pulled away, sucking on his own lip.

"I almost forgot." He said, then paused, licking his lips

"Good morning, Hannibal." He said, his mouth pulling up at the corners for a bright toothy smile. Hannibal found the smile infectious and smiled at his husband too.

"Good morning, Will." He said.

"I'm going to go ahead now, if you don't mind. I'd like to prepare breakfast this morning." Will declared, sliding open the divider and beginning to dry himself with a towel.

"I would love that." Hannibal said as he continued to clean himself.

"We can have more of what we had just now later today, yes?" Will asked, inspecting his face in the mirror, not even bothering to look at Hannibal. Hannibal chuckled.

"Will, it's barely half past 6 in the morning. Of course we will."

Will turned his head to look at Hannibal now, a large grin on his face.

"I love you. See you downstairs." He said, before dashing out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"I love you, too." Hannibal said, smiling to himself—saying it even though Will was no longer around to hear him. He thought back on what had happened between them just a few minutes ago and his smile widened, thinking to himself that Will, of course, knew he loved him. Even if he did not hear him say it.


End file.
